Dragosaur
The Dragosaurs are a species created by MewtwoLucario. They are a race of intelligent, reptilian creatures named for their similar appearance to a cross between a dragon and a dinosaur. Dragosaurs occasionally migrate to other planets by repairing crashed space ships. Currently, they are attempting to reach the Milky Way Galaxy, but will need a Grox ship to do so. Appearance Cell Form Millions of years ago, when Dragosaurs were just cells, they went through a few evolutions. Eventually, the evolution stopped until the day when Dragosaurs would gain legs. The Dragosaur cells had roundish blue bodies with green spots and bright, pale blue eyes. Their mouths were Proboscis, making them omnivores. However, when the cells first came into existence, they were viscous carnivores. Dragosaurs had Jets on their rears, which covered the Poison that was also there. They also had Spikes, one on each side of their heads, and their two Cilia would eventually evolve into wings. Creature Form As Creatures, Dragosaurs became quadrupeds, with Brawnysaurus legs. The front legs have Morepaw feet, while the back feet are Raptorclaws. The front legs also have one Porcupain on each knee. Dragosaurs have Slackwrist arms and Tearerwrist hands. They have a SlimSlam Kablam at the ends of their tails, which they use to deliver devastating blows to their enemies. Dragosaurs have Megachiraptora wings on their backs, large Hairglamites on the back of their necks, and Skexybeast mouths. They also have Boneye eyes, Sporacle nostrils, and large Batboy ears. In front of each of their ears is a special kind of Scimitard, which have extendable spikes. Dragosaurs have a similar scale color that they had as Cells, only they are also dark green and red. Biology Dragosaurs descended from a species of Hyper Epics known as Dinogons. The Dinogons were a fierce, powerful, flightless, but INCREDIBLY stupid species, who had ridiculously high-pitched roars and could kill another Hyper Epic with one scratch of their claws. Since they were stupid, however, Dinogons killed themselves off by swimming into waters deep enough for them to drown in and having breath-holding contests. After the Dinogons went extinct and their bodies rotted into the ocean, the DNA formed all new cells that dubbed themselves as "Dragosaurs". Over the next million years, Dragosaurs evolved beyond the intelligence of the Dinogons. They also became incredibly sneaky, fast, agile, and fantastic hunters. A single baby Dragosaur could kill a whole school of Juniors in 2 minutes, tops, without getting a single scratch. Around 300 A.D., Dragosaurs grew legs and moved onto land. Since the Dragosaurs evolved with incredible speed, agility, and fitness, they naturally have long lifespans. Some say that an Epic Dragosaur, Ol' Darkeye, was the first Dragosaur to ever exist. However, this is impossible, as the average Dragosaur lifespan is 2,000 human years. The maximum I.Q. level of the Dragosaurs is 300, although a few, such as the three-legged Tripod, are often called "as stupid as the Dinogons before us" by the rest of the species. Since they have such long lifespans, Dragosaurs spend 10 human years as hatchlings before becoming juveniles. After another 10 human years, they become adolescents. Once another 10 years have passed, Dragosaurs will be at the human year of 30, which is when they are officially declared as adults. After 5 more years, Dragosaurs will be old enough to mate. For currently unknown reasons, males seem to age slower than females. Dragosaurs normally pass on at the age 2,001, although some are said to live until they turn 3,000. Dragosaurs have the ability to adapt into any kind of environment. Although they are cold-blooded, their scales have the ability to absorb heat, as long as they have a clear view of the sky. In this way, Dragosaurs can warm themselves in a blizzard just by standing for a few minutes. Although they are naturally intelligent, Dragosaurs refuse to enter the Tribal stage. This is due to an old legend that if they evolve, Dragosaurs will become even stupider than the Dinogons. However, due to their intelligence, they often know how to steal eavesdropping devices from civilizations or colonies and plant them near enemy nests. Dragosaurs know how to repair and fly crashed spaceships. If they currently aren't possessing any repaired spaceships, they will often hotwire a spaceship belonging to a colony or civilization. The average Dragosaur needs about 6 hours of sleep every day. Dragosaurs sometimes become nocturnal at the human age of 50, however, since that is also the age when they normally gain night vision. A Dragosaur's vision is similar to a human's, only they also have the ability to see in infrared vision. Taxonomy Kingdom: Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Reptilia Order: Squamata Family: Dracodae Genus: Draco Species: Draco sauros Dragosaurs are in the Dracodae family, which means they are classified as intelligent dragons. The genus Draco means "huge serpent" in Latin, and sauros describes them as a lizard or reptile. Thus, their species name roughly means "huge serpent lizard". Language The Dragosaur language is called "Dracosauros Dialogue", representing how it is their signature language. This language is composed of many sounds that the Dragosaur mouth can make, including hissing, chirping, growling, warbling, roaring, and snarling. Some Dragosaurs are also taught to use body language. Most species can perfectly understand Dracosauros Dialogue, although some, such as the Croctopus, Knot The Grawx, and Dweeble, can't understand it at all. Notable Members Shardtracker Shardtracker is one of the main protagonists of the upcoming series Shardtracker and Shadow. He is named for his ability to sniff out shiny objects, specifically gems. Ol' Darkeye Ol' Darkeye is an Epic Dragosaur. He is named due to the fact that he is blind. However, Ol' Darkeye is wise beyond his years. (No one knows how many years, though.) Tripod Tripod is a three-legged Dragosaur, which is what gave him his name. Tripod is good-natured but, unlike most other Dragosaurs, is about as bright as a wet match in a dark cave. Trivia *Dragosaurs mate for life. *Although they can adapt into any kind of environment, most Dragosaurs prefer to live in forests. *A group of Dragosaurs is called a frager. However, when a frager has 26 or more members, it is called a quisop. *Dragosaurs can go up to 5 weeks without eating or drinking. *Dragosaur Alphas can only be determined by one of three reasons: **The current Alpha Female Dragosaur laid an egg. If the Alpha Female laid multiple eggs, the future Alpha is the one who hatches first. **A Dragosaur defeated the Alpha Male or Alpha Female in one-on-one combat. **A Dragosaur was born with dark scales and a large feather between its horns. *During mating season, male Dragosaurs will become bright shades of yellow, purple, and orange to attract a mate. Category:Species Category:Creatures